Amu Koneko Amu Kitty
by Samsafanfic
Summary: What happens when Amu is suddenly turned into a cat, just like that, without explanation. And who is to find her but our favorite crafty cat. Amuto 4 ever! R&R! Enjoy!


**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Amu Koneko, Amu Kitty: Shugo Chara -:-.-:-**

:---:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

:------:

A/N: Review- Please and Thank you!!

:----------:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:------:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:---:

**Prologue**

:-:

Amu stared into the small pond at her reflection and cocked her head to the side in confusion, deep in though. She didn't know what had happened. Well, she did, she saw it clearly- but she certainly didn't know why, either. But the main question on her mind was _how. _Sure, yes, she liked cat's plenty, but it was just odd. No body falls asleep in the woods and wakes up like _this. _She frowned as her tail waved in the air, her nose and ears twitched at the sound of birds chirping. Yes, she had a tail and her ears and nose were capable of twitching.

The truth, however unbelievablely strange it may be, is that Amu was cat with silky redish pink fur. And Amu knew for a fact that cat's fur were not supposed to be _pink. _Orange, sometimes, but _never _pink. Her golden eyes wondered over all of her small cat-like features, confusion clear on her face. Where was she going to go? She _couldn't _go home like _this._She wasn't wanted at home, anyway... except by Ami. Her eyes widened at the thought- Ami would be left alone in that dreadful house with those people! This was horrible- she had to turn into a human, now. She didn't care what it cost, she had to be uncatified(my own word meaning turned from a cat) as quickly as possible.

Amu's ears twitched again, this time not at the sound of birds chirping, but the sound of footsteps approaching, and fast. She blinked a few times and looked around. She had to hide, fast. Who knows what someone would do if they found her out here- she didn't want to be taken to a store and sold, or taken into a house to become a simple pet.

Amu rushed for a patch of bushes, but didn't make it in time. She heard the footsteps stop directly behind her, and her eyes widened as she slowly turned around to face the stranger. She looked up to see a teenage boy standing over her. But it wasn't a unfamiliar face- in fact, Amu recognized it perfectly.

"Ikuto?" Amu questioned, not having seen the blue-haired teen in a month at the least, but to Ikuto it just sounded like a soft, confused meow.

"What's a cat doing way out here?" Ikuto murmured to himself, "Yoru." A small cat-like chibi appeared next to Ikuto's head that Amu clearly recognized as his Shugo Chara. She smiled sadly, bitterly, thinking of what had happened but a month ago, the day after Amu had lost saw the crafty teen.

"Can you talk to her?" Ikuto asked his Chara in a rather bored tone, looking down at Amu, inspecting her with his eye. Yoru floated silently, still, for a moment, then made a small noice, then a louder one- it sounded like a cat's meow- but Amu didn't understand.

"No.. nyaa, she doesn't seem like she can hear me when I try to speak to her through her mind, and she doesn't look like she understands the cat language." Yoru said, looking over the female cat curiously. "There's finally a cat I can't talk to, nyaa."

Amu blinked a few times, confused. Was Yoru supposed to understand cat's? Was he supposed to be able to talk to them? Sure, she knew he called them his 'followers' or 'comrades', but she never knew they could really communicate. A meow escaped her lips in confusion, but she didn't say anything- it sounded a bit like a sigh.

"Well..." Ikuto seemed to hesitate. "I guess I'll take her home- we can't leave her here now that we've found her." Ikuto said, and without another word, he scooped Amu up with one hand into his firm arms and pressed her against his solid chest as he began to make his way out of the forest.

What have I done to make god hate me, Amu wondered silently, staring up into Ikuto's blue orbs as he carried her along, not wanting to hurt or scratch his flawless face. Not wanting any pain to be inflicted onto him as it was always inflicted unto her... after the incident. Amu hummed softly in her head as the pair made there way towards Ikuto's apartment. _Why me?_

**Please review to tell me if this is a keeper- I'll explain about Amu soon enough...**


End file.
